Ellete Meets the Dragon Clan
by sadie-boo
Summary: Ellete is a young elf girl who was raised by humans since infancy, her adoptive parents have passed on leaving her unsure of her origins and even, species. She meets another elf girl, Glacia, who agrees to accompany her to the main fairy forest to ask the fairy elder of her past. During their travels they have a fateful meeting with our favorite trio of troublemaker dragon knights


Disclaimer: I do not own any dragon knights characters. I do own Glacia and Ellete.

* * *

"ELLE! ELLETE! Draqueen to Elle! Are you listening to me?!" Glacia inquired with irritation in her voice. She really does not like being ignored. "Really, if you are not going to listen, then what is the point of me explaining the information of our race? You are quite behind in even the the basic knowledge of fairy kind."

"I am sorry Glacia but, I can't really help it, I was raised by humans and only had humans to talk with. I didn't even know what I was for the longest time, only that after awhile it became obvious I was not the same as my parents and neighbors. I stopped aging when I hit my sixteenth year and everyone else continued to age physically, leaving me wondering what I was." Ellete confessed with a nervous self conscious facial expression.

* * *

I met Glacia about a week ago when I ventured into the fairy forest near my village, hoping to find some answers, of what kind I was not sure. My parents, or as I had come to be told, my adoptive parents had just passed away from old age the previous week. They had lived to their eightieth year, their bodies had been deteriorating for many years already, they had been bedridden from their many aches and pain for many of the recent years. I had went in to awaken them for breakfast that morning and when they hadn't responded to my calls, I realized something was wrong, they were not moving at all, not stirring as they usually did when I called. They had passed in their sleep to the next world leaving me all alone. I had been feeling very lonely this past week, the consoling words of neighbors were nice but, could not replace the loss of my only family I had ever known. This feeling of loneliness is what sent me, on a whim, into the fairy forest. I felt like the forest was calling me, promising me consolation and friendship. That may sound odd but, I could not resist its call.

Glacia, a tall girl with ebony shoulder- length hair tucked behind pointed ears like mine, came across me in the forest crying to the forest of my loss. She didn't say anything, as if sensing my loss, she came over and sat next to me, hugging me gently. That caress set my emotions loose and I began sobbing and shuddering in her arms, letting all my sorrow out right there in all the greenery and shrubbery around us. She just kept on holding me until my eyes felt like the tears were dried up forever, like I used all my tears for my whole life. She asked me what would have me crying that much, so I explained my loss of the only family I knew. She seemed to understand, perhaps she has experienced loss of similar sort in her life. Then she proposed an idea I had never considered for a next step in my life, well to be frank, I hadn't been thinking of where I would go with my life from here, other than staying in the village I grew up in.

"You believe you have no other family in this world? Sweet, that may not be true, you are only thinking of your adoptive human parents, what of your birth elfin parents? You are hiding elfin ears under that long straw golden hair correct?"

"My elfin parents? Elfin as in Elf? Is that what I am?"

"Yes, my dear, you are most definitely an elf. Elves are a part of the fairy race, which lived many centuries to millenniums of life span, but have appearances of the youth."

"I..." Ellete sniffles a little, "...Think I would like to know more about my elfin heritage and as you said, know about my elfin parents and how I came to be with my human parents."

* * *

"Ellete! Let's get moving! And this time listen to what I am telling you, these are important skills and knowledge to know." Glacia impatiently says as I try to keep up. I would never had imagined the sweet motherly figure who hugged and held me as I wept my sorrows would have a personality like this as well.

"Okay, Okay, I'm listening, you were explaining fairies natural healing abilities?" I have a lot to learn of fairies and the world before we reach the main fairy forest. Hopefully I can keep up with this independent, tomboyish, yet somewhat maternal elf.

* * *

I know I haven't brought in any dragon knights characters in this first portion of my story but, I wanted to establish my OC's for you guys, I will bring in DK characters in the next chapter. This is a rewrite of my original prologue, I hope you like and I really will try to write continuations this time. XD this may be more fun than I thought it would be. I might be more of original character story writer but, I do want to give an honest try at a fanfiction story, so bear with me and I will do my best to stay true to our fave Dragon Knights character personality. Please review and I will try not to disappear like I did when I first gave this a shot. :)


End file.
